


订婚（圣诞贺文，剧情车）

by AvyLeston



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: 12版JCS, ABO设定, M/M, 圣诞节
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvyLeston/pseuds/AvyLeston
Summary: 大概是现代都市，abo设定，温情向





	订婚（圣诞贺文，剧情车）

今天是耶稣的生日。

犹大早早地起床，给耶稣泡了热咖啡，留好刚煎热的早餐，就换上西装出门了。他去往了市区外的一座花园，是他曾经带着耶稣一起去过的。

在清晨的露水还没干的时候，他到花园里找到了花匠，亲手挑选了几支枝头开的最好的白玫瑰，折下来匆匆包好了又赶回市区里去。

那是全城最受赞誉的一家首饰店。犹大来这儿取定做好的戒指，老板看了看那枚戒指的样式，笑了笑对犹大说：“送给爱人的吧？他一定是个天使。”

犹大笑着说是呀，我要和他结婚呢。

买食材，拿蛋糕，以及各种各样的礼物，他几乎是翻山越岭，奈何路途遥远。

快点儿啊，犹大心想，耶稣还等着我呢。

 

 

今天是圣诞节。

耶稣起床换上干净的白衬衫，披上犹大去年买给他的大衣，如往常一样叼着面包端着热咖啡，冬日街道的风景在他眼里变得柔和温暖，走向阳台看书的脚步轻快了许多。阳光斜斜地抚着他的头顶，微风都好像在他耳旁唱歌。

按和大家的约定，今年将会在耶稣家里举办圣诞派对，朋友们也都约好了。和以往不同的是，当他发觉自己已经看了很久书时，犹大出门还没有回来。犹大该是出门买今晚要用的东西去了，他总是起的比耶稣早。

耶稣心不在焉地盯着书上的字，怀着小期待等了犹大好一会儿。

犹大整个上午都没有回家。

耶稣一直都忧心着犹大会不会出了什么事，看书效率也降了下来，他窝在客厅的沙发上，时不时望着窗外发呆，时不时用指尖拨弄两下花瓶里犹大前天带来的小向日葵，抱怨犹大是不是傻子啊去那么久还把手机忘家里，小葵花的花瓣也点头同意。到了下午大家陆陆续续来了，他就和大家一起布置装饰用的道具。耶稣坐在沙发上给五颜六色的气球充着气，才听到门口犹大和玛丽说话的声音。

耶稣回头看向声音来源。

犹大少见的规规矩矩地穿着正式的黑西装，本就漂亮的脏辫散落在肩头显得更好看了。玛丽穿着漂亮的长裙，接过犹大带来的一大堆东西，侧身和犹大说着什么。犹大一手捧着一束鲜花，另一只手也不闲着，不过从耶稣的角度看不到拿了什么。犹大时不时微微偏头和耶稣作眼神交流，他们谈了一会儿玛丽便无奈地笑笑，拎着食材走回了厨房，犹大则跟正在参观自家书柜的该亚法和亚拿打了招呼，然后面带微笑地朝耶稣走来。

事实上犹大接连不断地去了好多个地方拿东西，怕晚了店主都回家过圣诞去了。他几乎要小跑着过来，就跟为自己的迟到不好意思似的。这会儿耶稣看到了他手里的东西，那是一束新鲜的白玫瑰和一个白底带有银色烫金细纹的、手掌大小的礼盒，礼盒上规整地系着一条烟蓝色的丝带。

犹大走到耶稣面前，他的心情异常的好，脸上的微笑迟迟不愿褪去。解开了西装扣子把礼盒放在茶几上，把白玫瑰从包装纸里抽出，掏出裤兜里的小刀手法娴熟地细细地剔去尖刺到垃圾桶里，换下了花瓶里的小向日葵。

“本来想弄完再过来的，时间来不及了。”

耶稣正盯着小礼盒好奇，犹大就把礼盒拿起来放到了身后。他俯身凑到耶稣耳侧，亲亲他耳垂下方柔软的脖颈，在他耳边轻轻说：“这个一会儿再给你，生日快乐亲爱的。” 

犹大的身影渐渐走远去帮忙布置聚会，他和西蒙一起搬着东西说着话，脸上的表情比刚才平淡了一些，可眼里还是盛满了笑意。他们铺好桌布，拿出香槟和酒杯，耶稣正盯着犹大的身影出神。

依旧，他总是最记得他的生日。以往耶稣的许多个生日，犹大特地区分好的各种各样的圣诞礼物和生日礼物总让他感到惊喜。要说耶稣小孩子般的心性能留存至今，多半得归功于犹大。

耶稣的手指抚上白玫瑰光秃秃的茎，一阵舒适的凉意从花茎内部传到指尖。

他想起刚才犹大来的时候了。

画面就跟慢速回放似的，他想起犹大温柔地笑着迎面走来时浮动的衣角，他解开扣子时骨节分明的手，他细细剔除花茎上的刺的时候手上细心的动作，那双绿里透蓝的眸子里清澈见底的温柔爱意，故意让他看见礼盒又拿走吊他胃口的小把戏，在他耳边说话时吐出的温热气息，熟悉的Alpha信息素让他一阵战栗……

就连本人也没有意识到地，耶稣又看向了犹大。他是从什么时候开始爱上犹大的呢。或许是高中形影不离的相处中，少年某次热烈的告白，又或是第一次发觉桌上的鲜花永远新鲜，芳香馥郁，床头的咖啡永远温热，甜度刚好合他的口味。

他想起以往的缠绵。那些夜晚他们热情似火，犹大柔软的发辫落在肩上的细痒，他漂亮紧致的肌肉，他笑着吻他的样子，他好看的眸色，偶尔扎痛他的胡子，他们溢满整个房间的信息素，全都历历在目。

耶稣看着犹大摆放餐具的身影，忍不住想到他正装遮盖下的皮肤，双颊开始发烫。犹大似乎感到视线的炽烈，也转过头看向耶稣，两人视线一碰就撤开了。

耶稣的头脑开始发热，甚至连完整的思绪都无法形成了。他满脑子都是犹大不同的样子，对他笑的样子，穿着亚麻色毛衣给他做饭的样子，早晨睡意朦胧顶着乱乱的头发抱他的样子，两人滚烫的肌肤紧贴时温柔吻他的样子……

说来总觉得有点儿老套，但，犹大是他的光。

 

 

犹大和西蒙摆完餐具，抱着一盒彩球正要去布置圣诞树，却发现耶稣的身影已经从沙发上消失不见了。

犹大把盒子丢给西蒙，借上洗手间的理由走开了。他来到茶几前，抽出一支瓶里的白玫瑰在指尖摩挲着。中间那段花茎被耶稣的手握得温热，犹大还能感受到上面留有的淡淡信息素。也许耶稣还生他气，等着他去找他道歉。犹大早在一进门时就察觉到了耶稣小卷发上带着的小脾气。

他把花放回去，去楼下的房间找耶稣。

卧室的房门锁住了。犹大轻轻地敲门，“耶稣，你在吗？能让我进去吗？”过了一会儿，房门一开，一阵小百合与青柠的香气便拂在犹大脸上。犹大怔了一下，伸手想要用指背去探耶稣的额头。耶稣一惊，躲开犹大的手往后退了一步。犹大开口问：“一个人躲到这里来，在生我气吗？”耶稣眼神躲闪到一侧，脸颊粉红。“我不会生你气，你去哪儿又不是非得告诉我，什么时候回来也是你自己的事……”

耶稣退到了凸窗台前，然后转过身不看犹大。看来确实是没有生气，不过该是把小猫儿委屈坏了。犹大一边低下头悄悄笑了笑，一边脱下自己的西装外套，说：“我记得你的发情期不在这段时间。”他已经明白耶稣的心意了。

他的发情期确实还不到呢。耶稣本来想到房间里清醒清醒，迷迷糊糊躺被子里闻着犹大的味道，没想到这么快敲门声就响了。开门的时候耶稣就被犹大扑面而来的信息素刺激到了，他甚至能感受到自己的信息素正活泼地拥上犹大。

“我……”他到底是怎么了呢，竟然因为动情而引起了热潮。他突然有些不知道该怎样面对犹大了，他此刻内心对犹大的感情是如此热烈。

一直以来他们爱着彼此，两个人生活几乎过成一个人的。

他突然发现自己已经全然离不开犹大了。一点儿都离不开。他现在只想抱着犹大和他腻在一起，闻着犹大的信息素就这样一直下去。他不知道能有多久，一辈子或是永远似乎都有些触不可及，他也不知道这样的感情对他们两人来说意味着什么。

他转身看着犹大，结果刚准备开口，眼神就不自然地瞥朝一边。他的声音轻而用力，一字一句。

“我想，我再也不能遇到一个比你还要好的人。而且我…我爱你。”

犹大的心都要化了。

明明是再青涩不过的告白，从他的耶稣嘴里说出来就比谁都动人。

 

 

他懂了耶稣的意思。

他上前把耶稣紧紧抱在了怀里，耶稣则因为突如其来的Alpha信息素一阵颤栗。紧拥带来的温暖实在太令人眷恋了。耶稣的呼吸迅速在犹大的刺激下转急，身体传来一阵阵想要被填满的空虚感，他甚至想要立刻扑在犹大怀里。

犹大从裤袋拿出小礼盒打开来，里面是一枚漂亮的戒指，拴着细皮绳。犹大把戒指挂到耶稣脖子上，耶稣还没来得及细看，犹大就吻上了他，温柔而热情，由浅入深。

“唔……别……”

耶稣的腿抵上身后的凸窗台，随犹大的动作缓缓坐下，两人对彼此的欲望逐渐苏醒，信息素在空中弥漫共舞。

Omega的身体开始产生反应，后穴分泌出的液体耶稣快要夹不住了。

犹大转向他的耳侧啃咬着他柔软的脖颈，手上解着耶稣的衬衫扣子。耶稣一惊：“…不不…现在不行…会被听见的……”

犹大对此作出的唯一回复就是继续朝着耶稣的后颈舔咬过去。

耶稣小声地嘤咛着，犹大的唇舌让他感到又酥麻又温暖，齿尖时不时划过他腺体表面的皮肤，Alpha的信息素直接刺激着腺体，耶稣一边颤抖一边舒服地哼声，腿间溢出股股暖流。

耶稣的信息素开始变得甜腻，火烧火燎的欲望一阵阵地从下体传遍全身，撩拨着他仅存的最后理智。

犹大感受到耶稣的不安，故意更大限度地释放自己的信息素来安抚他的Omega，这对耶稣一向很有效。

犹大的信息素是单一小麦威士忌和皮革的气味，足够强大热烈而又不失温柔的味道。耶稣在浓烈信息素的刺激下，浑身似电流穿过一样彻底软了下来，心里也不再抵抗了，任由犹大把自己的衣服褪去，帮着犹大脱了裤子。

犹大抱起耶稣换了个姿势，让耶稣面对他坐在他腿上。有些冰凉的手指抚上耶稣湿透的后穴，括约肌立马吞吐着液体微微收缩着含住指尖。

手指试探着不断深入，在里面按揉搅动。耶稣紧咬着双唇忍耐着，手指时不时触到敏感点，内壁便猛地收缩又溢出热流。

“…哈啊……应该可以了……”  
“好，别急。”

耶稣红了脸，配合着犹大下身滚烫的缓慢进入，阴茎头部才刚一顶入，湿润的穴口立刻兴奋地紧咬着。耶稣尽量把呻吟压抑在喉间，紧抿唇瓣撑着身体缓缓坐下去，擦过敏感点又忍不住惊叫着一阵哆嗦。

犹大的喘息变得粗重，他开始缓慢温柔地顶弄着耶稣，一手托着他光滑的后背，一手逗弄着他的乳头。耶稣在连连的快感中颤抖着伸手帮犹大解领带，同时体内那物用力地往敏感点上一顶，里头的软肉立刻敏感地裹住犹大的柱身。

“…啊啊啊！！——啊……呜嗯……”

他咬唇忍住了后半段的呻吟，眼角溢出泪来，拽着犹大领带的手下意识地用力把犹大拉得更近，两人的上身几乎贴在一起。他这一拉，那枚戒指冰凉地躺在两人之间，犹大甚至能感觉到耶稣挺立的乳头隔着衬衫蹭着自己，无尽的情欲几乎又要吞没犹大，想把他的耶稣完完全全占有的想法又一次冲上脑海。

犹大在耶稣体内抽插着，细嫩的内壁紧紧地包裹住他。他舒服地低哼，吮吸着耶稣颈窝的温软皮肤，声音里充斥着情欲的低沉和咬着牙的爱意。

“老天。我也爱你，非常爱。”

随这句话而来的，是犹大加大了力度的猛烈进攻。

“……啊——！不啊啊啊啊！！！噢——！啊……”

耶稣的后穴随着他的激烈进出缩紧，体内的阴茎一次次地碾过敏感点。两人的信息素共舞着，Omega的身体本能让耶稣兴奋地缠裹着犹大，两人的交合处湿成一片，体液不断地滴落下来。耶稣在巨大的快感下已经哭得不成样子了，握不住领带的手紧紧搂上犹大的脖子。

“…噢——！不…啊啊啊！！太快了……”  
“……啊啊啊——！呜犹大……我不行……呜……”

犹大抽掉领带，握上耶稣颤抖的柱身，耶稣惊喘，本能地挺直脊背扬起了头。他搂紧犹大的双手紧握着拳，怕自己的指甲会划痛犹大，就扣着他的肩膀无力地承受着。下体传来的双重快感很快让他达到了高潮。

“啊——！嗯啊啊…不、犹大…别……噢嗯——！”

耶稣整个瘫软在了犹大身上，手指拢着犹大柔软的发辫，细微的摩挲搔得犹大心里一阵暖软。他抱耶稣到床上让他趴好，撩开耶稣被濡湿的发丝，轻轻抚着他被泪水浸湿的面颊。

“让我标记你吧，耶稣。”

耶稣抽抽鼻子，回头看着犹大软软地说好。已经经历了一次高潮的身体泛着粉红，身体的柔软度已经能很好地适应接下来的标记了。

犹大再次一寸寸地凿开肉壁缓缓抽送，耶稣逐渐喘息连连，难耐地扭腰催促他加快。犹大知道他准备好了，两手抚上耶稣柔软的腰肢揉捏着，突然开始猛冲。

“…啊啊啊——！太快了——！……”

犹大转换着角度不断用力地操着，寻找着那个小小的腔口。耶稣的信息素越发甜腻起来，仿佛有一满屋的小百合泡进了威士忌的醇香，吸引着犹大为他迷醉。

“……噢…天啊不——！啊啊啊——！我不行……”  
“…呜太深了……犹大……犹大……”

耶稣的信息素非常特别，小百合的香味纯净而浓烈，在喧嚣尘世生生不息的圣洁，挟裹着柠檬带酸的清新香气，正好弥补了百合过烈的甜香。他就像初春凉爽天气里掺着微风的温暖晨光，让人情不自禁的心生愉悦与喜爱，正如他的笑容一般美好，耶稣正是这样的存在。

他此刻快要被过于激烈的快感吞没，一次又一次，犹大都用力地挤压过敏感点进入到更深，这太过了。他被刺激得泪水停不下来，眼角泛红。楼上众人说笑的声音传下来，和房间回荡着的肉体碰撞声和喷溅的水声形成巨大反差。

不过耶稣已经没法想那些了，上帝作证，他现在眼睛都只能勉强睁开。他破碎地喊着犹大的名字，声音令人怜惜而情欲高涨。他无力地抓住床单又松开，终于有那么一块柔软的地方被犹大顶弄得开了口。

随着犹大一次比一次更用力的顶撞，耶稣颤抖着昂首弓起了背，身体不自知地朝后迎合着犹大。腔体膨胀着顶出腔口，柔顺地裹住犹大，又有大量液体涌出，整个甬道浑浊不堪。这是犹大从前顶开过而忍住没有成结的地方，但现在不一样了。

犹大低吟着在里面成了结，然后咬向了耶稣后颈的腺体。大股滚烫的精液喷射在生殖腔内，耶稣哆嗦着达到了高潮，两人的信息素彻底柔和地相融。

耶稣和犹大归属于彼此了。

他们依偎着躺在一起，拥抱着蹭了蹭彼此，像两只没成年的小兽一样轻轻地舔吻着对方。

也许是出于羞涩，两人从清理开始就不曾说话，甚至犹大的脸上都有了一抹似有似无的粉色。犹大变魔术一般地拿出一件新的漂亮白衬衫给耶稣换上，衬衫的衣身上散落着银色的装饰花纹，下摆甚至用银丝线绣着耶稣的名字。这该是圣诞礼物了，耶稣想。

他们帮对方打理好，犹大趁着帮耶稣整理领口的空子问他：

“这会不会有点草率。”  
“何止是草率，在圣诞聚会上标记，简直太疯狂了。”

耶稣刚一说完，两人都实在忍不住笑了起来，方才压抑住的幸福感都在此刻迸发出来。他们看着彼此的笑容，又拥抱在一起。

显而易见，耶稣和犹大都这样想。  
对方的笑容，是他们能得到的最好的救赎。

 

 

他们怀着心里那份甜腻的柔软一起上了楼。

“为什么你们消失了那么久。”西蒙一边嚼着玛丽烤的饼干一边问。

“我们……是去给他试试圣诞礼物合不合身。看，还不错吧。”

玛丽站在一边微笑着不动声色，其余人坐在桌前齐刷刷盯着他们，如临大敌。旁边的彼得很明显已经闻到味儿了，一脸尴尬地低头陷入了沉思。该亚法和亚拿对视一眼，可能是因为觉得他俩干的这事儿实在不厚道，亚拿忍不住笑了起来，该亚法也无奈的笑笑摇了摇头。

这种诡异的气氛让西蒙一脸懵逼。西蒙作为全场唯一的Beta，并不能闻到他俩的信息素发生了变化。

刚才玛丽烤好了蛋糕来叫耶稣，刚走到楼下房间门口，就听见了什么不该听见的，很贴心地没有打扰并替他们在门把手上挂了一条领带。

西蒙还记得当时她走回楼上餐桌前，手里拿着扑克牌跟大家说：“他俩在试衣服，我们先玩儿会儿。”

西蒙心心念念的那个蛋糕啊。他早就想尝尝玛丽的手艺了，特别是彼得老跟他炫耀。然而寿星不来，只得作罢。当漫长的时间流逝后，寿星和他的男朋友终于出现在了众人眼前，而他们居然说确实是在试衣服。

西蒙惊了，瞠目结舌。世上竟有这等奇人，换衣服时间长达几个小时。

西蒙委屈。

“你们换的是十二单衣吗。”

彼得用手肘推了西蒙一下，“那是女生穿的。”西蒙痛心疾首，“是什么让你们换这么久的衣服，彼此青春的肉体吗。”耶稣的脸以肉眼可见速度红了。该亚法咳了一声。犹大一脸尴尬地反驳：“瞎说什么……”

大实话啊。

整个晚上，耶稣刚被标记的身体不由自主的靠近自己的Alpha，暖黄的灯光把周围大家一起布置的圣诞装扮抹得梦幻、柔和，流光溢彩。西蒙故意带来的女孩过生日用的装饰皇冠戴在耶稣发间意外的合适，大家拍着手给耶稣唱完生日歌，耶稣坐在中间甜甜地笑着，耶稣许完愿又一起吃蛋糕、玩游戏，西蒙称赞着玛丽的手艺，该亚法拉过犹大来传授经验般交代着什么注意事项，彼得则去跟耶稣亚拿坐在一起，悄悄问着他们些什么。

趁着这个空档，彼得看到了挂在耶稣胸口的戒指，说想要看看。耶稣摘下来，他自己也还没好好看过呢。他摸着表面精致的雕纹，忽然发现内侧刻着字。

他抬头，犹大正好从另一侧过来，面带微笑。

犹大弯腰吻了耶稣。

彼得这才看清了内侧的字。

 

 

“Judas's longest adoration.”

 

（犹大最冗长的倾慕。）

 

【众人：？？？这两个人是怎么回事我能回家过圣诞吗】


End file.
